Operation: Set Up
by Team Plus 2
Summary: There's a party. Carly needs a date. Who's going to help her? Our favorite little brunette and blondie, that's who. But amidst helping Carly, will they fall for each other? Of course they will. Will Gibby just sit and watch? Probably not. Seddie/Cibby. Multi-chap. Rated T for swearing, and slightly mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Erin and I have been planning to co-write something for a while, but it took a bit of time to coordinate it, so here it is!**

**-Diza & Erin**

** Disclaimer: ****We do not own iCarly or any of the recognizable brands, trademarks, etc. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**September**

Carly shuts her locker door to see her two best friends looking down at their phones. They look up at her and speak simultaneously,

"You texted?"

They look at each other and glare, before turning back to Carly. She rolls her eyes and then squeals with a sudden change of mood,

"I have a job for you two!"

Freddie raises his eyebrow and turns to Sam, they make eye contact for a moment, having a silent conversation debating whether or not they really want to know. After giving up they both sigh,

"What?"

They glare at each other again and turn back to her, except now, their best friend is happy as a clam,

"Blake Victor is having a Valentine's Day party! I need a date!"

The two groan,

"It's still September!

Their peppy friend smiles,

"Perfect! Ok, so every now and then I'll give you a picture of a guy, and a list of what he likes, and you set us up, ok? And then we just have to keep on with this routine until I find the perfect date! "

Freddie groans again,

"Do we _have _to?"

Sam rolls her eyes in annoyance,

"Carly's never going to love you, nub."

Freddie growls at her,

"It's not like that-"

But Carly cuts him off,

"Please guys?"

Sam sighs,

"Why _Blake Victor_? He's always looking at me like a piece of meat-"

The gang hears a bang followed by a whimper, Freddie had punched the side of the lockers, he curses and Sam continues awkwardly,

"Ok… Anyways, he's an asshole, and Jonah's best friend! Carls, he _lives _on snob's avenue!"

Carly glares at her,

"He _lives _on Elizabeth Parkway, and he's hot, and _rich_! Come on! There'll be lot's of cool stuff there!"

Sam shakes Carly,

"You're crazy kiddo, and you'll be bringing a _date _to the party!"

Carly rolls her eyes with a 'duh' expression,

"All the better to make him _jealous_!"

Suddenly, Blake and his little 'posse' consisting of Jonah and Reuben, strut by like they own the world,

"Wassup Shay, nerd and m'lady?"

Carly bats her eyelashes and flips her hair flirtatiously,

"Hey Blake."

Sam scoffs and Freddie huffs,

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Yes you are, but _I'm _not his lady."

Jonah coughs on her,

"Hi _Sam_."

"Ew!"

She hurriedly walks away and hides behind Freddie, not caring about the position she's in. Blake lightly hits Jonah,

"Hey, cool down,"

He turns to them,

"You're not a nerd, and you're not my lady… yet."

Jonah rolls his eyes and turns back to the gang,

"You coming to the party?"

Reuben smiles,

"It's beach balling swirl all over the chizzle, the purple panda will be sneezing at midnight!"

Carly smiles dreamily,

"Yeah, we're all coming."

Blake smirks,

"Cool. Make sure you wear something tight, Sam."

He winks at her and walks away. Sam sighs, and comes out from behind Freddie,

"Ugh, let's just go."

She tugs on Freddie's sleeve, and drags him outside the school. Carly follows behind shortly, skipping along with enthusiasm like she just became Queen of Cupcake Land.

* * *

Sam and Freddie are sitting on the Shay's couch arguing about what ice cream flavor is the best.

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

It's been like that for the past twenty minutes. They didn't even _notice _their friend printing out pictures of boys at their school, or Gibby walking through the door. But they _do _notice the smell of smoke. The two look over to the counter to see Carly and Gibby running from the burning printer, Freddie runs to get a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Sam coughs,

"Carls, you really are your brother's sister."

Gibby looks at her in bewilderment,

"Carly has a brother?"

Sam raises her eyebrow,

"Yeah, it's Spencer."

Carly giggles,

"Anyways, I have the first guy portfolio!"

She waves the piece of paper and Sam and Freddie glance at each other wide-eyed,

"Run!"

Carly chases them around the apartment until finally, she corners them in a closet, shuts them in and slips the piece of paper under the door. Sam groans and turns to Freddie in the dark space, he flashes his eyebrows at her and smirks. She slaps him in the face,

"I deserved that."

"You think, nub?"

She sits on the floor of the coat closet and studies the paper, with Freddie looking over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath,

"We have to do this. For Carly."

* * *

** So, that was the first chapter, review and tell us what you think! A review is a good way to tell us you care. (Even if you don't care, feedback is always nice.)**

** -Diza & Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Erin and I really appreciate them even if there isn't more than 10, and we've been trying to update! We're in different countries and it was hard to write this, but... we did it! So enjoy this second (short-ish) chapter!**

** -Diza & Erin**

** Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly. Or really, anything that has reserved rights. We do own the plot. Well, we created it so... that means we own it, right? We are NOT selling it. So... yeah. Do not own any TV shows. Yet.**

* * *

"So, that's how your date is going down, ok? We already told him where you guys should meet up."

Freddie explains, as the three friends talk by their lockers at the end of the school day. Carly smiles,

"Wow, you two sure know how to plan a date! Who would've thought that the blonde hurricane and her geeky tech boy would be the dream team for this sort of thing?"

Carly giggles to herself and they glare back at her, ending the tension with an eye roll, she thanks them,

"Just so you know, I appreciate it. Oh, it's almost 4:00! I have to go get ready, that date's at 5:00! Come on!"

Sam laughs as Carly pulls her along, and Freddie chuckles to himself as the two disappear, running frantically.

* * *

"There they are Freddork."

"Which table?"

"That one _idiot_!"

Sam and Freddie argue quietly at their table in the corner of the café. Carly and her date had taken their seats a while ago and the two had snuck in to make sure everything went well. Freddie sighs,

"You sure this will go down well?"

Sam shrugs,

"Well Max is vice student president. He's also an organized freak. This is the smallest, neatest, place in town, and they make 'the best brownies in Seattle', brownies are his favorite snack, so he _better _be happy. He's pretty cute, but obnoxious as hell. Reminds me of you!"

She smirks, and he smirks back teasingly,

"Aww, Sam! You think I'm cute?"

She rolls her eyes light-heartedly,

"_No_. You're annoying. God, when did you become so cocky?"

He smiles innocently,

"I'm a growing boy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, shut up nerd. Oh wait- look over at them! How do you think it's going?"

He raises his eyebrow,

"How do _you _think it's going?"

"What do I look like? The freaking 'date expert'? I don't know, I don't go out with guys that often."

Freddie opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't. Say. A. _Thing_."

He closes his mouth.

The two peer over to their friend, and the boy sitting across from her. They see him give her a sympathetic smile, and she gives one back. He gets up and waves to her as he leaves. Carly rushes over to Sam and Freddie, and they immediately start bombarding her with questions,

"How'd it go?"

Carly sighs, and replies to her rebellious best friend,

"It didn't really work out…"

"Aw, I'm sorry Carls."

She lightens up in a matter of seconds,

"Oh well! On to the next!"

Her two sidekicks roll their eyes playfully as she walks out the door, dragging them behind.

* * *

**OMG that was so short! But just know, that it was kind of difficult, and we try to give you as much as we can in our situation. Reviewing is highly appreciated! I squeal every time I read a good review and it makes Erin and I so happy! So tell me if you loved it! Or liked it! And if you hate it, tell us why!**

** -Diza & Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So. Here we are again, the Author's Note! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, we appreciate the support, and we're happy that you guys are ready for the updates! Here we are, bringing you the THIRD installment of Operation: Set Up! (We still have some ways to go, I know)**

**Have fun reading!**

** That sounded lame.**

** -Diza & Erin**

**Disclaimer: It says, _dis_claim. So, obviously we're NOT going to be claiming something. Long story short, we don't own iCarly, or anything that belongs to Dan. And we weren't a part of creating any of the shows either. (Because apparently Dan doesn't accept script outlines.) Really, we only own the plot of the fanfic, and the OC's.**

* * *

"Why are we _here_?"

Sam groans as Carly brings them into the library,

"Ugh, when would I_ ever _spend time in this dump, instead of eating?"

Freddie looks around at the shelves of books,

"I didn't even know our school _had _a library."

Carly rolls her eyes,

"We're _here _because our next candidate is Joey Wilkes! He helps out in the library, so I brought you here for the ambience!"

Sam chuckles,

"Your logic, Shay."

Carly begins to speak but is startled by a voice behind her,

"Can I help you? …Oh, hi Sam, hi Freddie!"

The aforementioned blush as Carly turns around. Two girls stand there, one smiling, the other giggling as she steals glances at Freddie,

"You know these two?"

The first girl nods,

"Yeah, totally! They come here every Wednesday at lunch, together! No one comes around that often, and they're the only people here when Joey and I are organizing the books, so we look forward to seeing them! Oh! And by the way, I'm Ruby. This is Lilac,"

She motions to the girl beside her,

"She's a new student in freshman year and I'm showing her around for the morning. Since I help out around here, I decided to take a detour to the library! …Even though no one shows up here, anyways. Well, _almost _no one."

She smirks at Sam and Freddie. Carly looks at the two in confusion,

"…You two are here _every _Wednesday lunch period, when I'm working on my column in the school newspaper? I'm shocked that you spend quality time together, but I can't believe _you _skip out on eating."

She turns to Sam with a look of curiosity, and then signals for her friends to start planning the date with Joey, she whispers to Ruby,

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ruby shrugs,

"Yeah sure. Um, Lilac can you stay over here for a moment? Are you okay?"

Lilac looks over at Freddie with glazed-over eyes,

"Oh, I'm _sure _I'll manage."

Carly nods, _oblivious _to the girl's overly affectionate behavior. She begins to walk away and Ruby follows,

"So… _Ruby_, what goes on when the 'two partners-in-crime' are here?"

After thinking for a moment the girl responds,

"Well, _usually _what happens is Freddie reads a book, Sam smacks him over the head with it, they fight, they talk, then they end up flirting. Sometimes they skip the fighting and go straight to talking and flirting."

Carly raises her eyebrow,

"Sam and Freddie aren't romantically involved. _At all_."

Ruby smiles,

"I know. If you want, I can show you a video of them on my phone from last week."

Carly gives her a weird look,

"Wait, you recorded them hanging out?"

Carly smirks as the girl nods,

"Seddie shipper?"

"Yup."

"Well… Okay. Not saying I _don't _believe you, but can I see it? Just so I know what's going on?"

"Sure."

Ruby pulls out her phone and unlocks it. She opens her camera application and selects a video. Carly watches as it begins.

* * *

_The screen blinks, signaling the start of the video._

It starts in the space they left Sam, Lilac, and Freddie in, almost moments before.

Sam throws her backpack onto the floor and Freddie tosses his beside it as he sits in one of the red beanbags,

"Ugh, Blake is _such _a pervert."

Freddie sighs,

"What did he do _now_?"

"He told me that he'd 'let me be his momma _any day_."

Sam scoffs while making air quotes, and Freddie makes a disgusted face,

"Ok, that's gross. But, Sam, there's _gonna _be guys who like you. This is life."

Sam punches him,

"Yeah. But I don't want somebody _stalking _me! I mean, nobody sees _you _drooling over Carly and being _that_ obsessive about her! …_Any more_."

Sam smirks as Freddie rolls his eyes,

_The video pauses._

* * *

Carly chuckles,

"That's definitely the Sam and Freddie I know."

* * *

_Pushing the play button, it starts again._

"But I _swear _I feel like he's a panther and 'about to pounce.'"

She sighs as she plops into the beanbag and lays her head in his lap, staring off into the distance.

The two look peaceful.

_The silence in the video, is interrupted by real-time Carly._

* * *

Carly stares at the phone in her hand wide-eyed,

"_This _is a Sam and Freddie I don't know about. The fact that they can stay in the same room together, this long without fighting boggles my mind."

* * *

_Continuing._

He sits in silence for a moment before speaking reassuringly,

"_Sam, relax_. No one's _pouncing _on anyone. But…"

He blushes as he looks down at his blonde-headed friend in his lap,

"I mean, you _are _a teenage girl. And you know, guys and… Well, you know… Um-"

Sam looks up and smacks him in the face,

"Freddie. _Gross_. Don't expect that to be the last time I slap you!"

He glares at her and then sighs,

"The point_ is_ that you shouldn't worry about it. Friends will keep you safe."

"Friends? You expect Carly to help with this?"

"Hey! I'm here too!"

Sam laughs sarcastically as she looks up at him,

"Thanks, I feel _so protected _knowing that a nub is watching over me."

She sighs,

"I _need _to get tougher guy friends."

Sam sits up and straightens Freddie's hair, he gives her a strange look,

"Um, what are you doing?"

She continues, avoiding eye-contact,

"I don't know... Do you want me to stop?"

He stutters awkwardly before a faint ringing can be heard, and Sam shoots up,

"Oh crap, come on loser, we're going to be late for class."

"Since when do you want to be on time for _class_?"

"Since I've been spending Wednesday lunches with a dork, who's worried about his _permanent record_."

He rolls his eyes, and stands, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh great. Now _you're_ worried about being tardy, and I'm feeling ready to ditch. When our personalities clash, it's _not _a pretty sight."

She raises an eyebrow,

"You really considering ditching? Because nobody said I turned _completely _good."

He chuckles,

"This means we're staying in the library until the end of the day doesn't it?"

She smirks and he sighs, dropping his backpack on the floor,

"Of course."

_The screen freezes, as the video ends._

* * *

Ruby giggles, as Carly tries to gather herself,

"I _still _don't understand what's going on. Uh… did you let them stay there for the rest of the day?"

"Of course not! Seddie may be my life and soul, but I'm not having an OTP who don't have a strong education! I made them leave the library, but they probably just went to the park or something."

"Aww, they're you're OTP? That's cute."

"So… what are Sam and Freddie supposed to be doing, right now?"

"Setting me up with Joey."

"Oh…"

"Do you like him?"

"Kind of, but it's fine. Go for it."

"No, it's ok! I don't like him that much, do you want me to get seddie to set _you _up with him? I would be glad to! Crushes are so cute!"

The two indulge in a conversation, being the love-struck girls they are.

* * *

Sam taps her foot impatiently as Lilac runs her fingers through Freddie's hair,

"_Wow_, your hair is beautiful."

"Uh… yeah, ok."

Sam thinks to herself sarcastically, '_Wow, you're pathetic.'_

Lilac trails her fingers down his chest,

"I totally love your shirt!"

"…Thanks my mom got it for me from C-Mart for $12."

Sam rolls her eyes, '_I totally love your inability to respect people's privacy!'_

Lilac smirks at Freddie,

"So… are you single, big guy?"

"That's flattering, but… you know, I don't think you and I match up, and we literally _just _met."

"Well… I don't see any problems between you and _blondie _over there."

Sam laughs bitterly,

"Aw, that's sweet! You're trying to mouth off a junior! Me and Freddison have known each other since middle school."

Lilac rolls her eyes,

"I'm not _that _much younger than you! And, your little _friend _here, _will _be mine! The only reason I'm not snapping your neck is because Blake wants you. And Blakey gets _everything_."

Sam raises her eyebrow,

"Wait… are you-"

Lilac bats her eyelashes,

"Blake's sister? _Duh._ Blakey promised. He gets you, and this gorgeous hunk is mine."

She practically drools as she motions towards Freddie,

Carly and Ruby finally join the three. Sam sighs with relief,

"I'm so glad you guys are back from your _decade long _vacation."

The two roll their eyes and Ruby looks at Lilac wide-eyed when she sees the younger girl stroking Freddie's chest and tugging at his collar. He gives her a look that reads, 'save me,'

"Uh… Lilac, let's go. Blake is waiting for you."

"Blake can wait!"

"He's showing you around for the rest of the day!"

"Why can't Freddie show me around? He _clearly _isn't busy with these…"

She looks at Carly and Sam disgustedly,

"_Girls_."

Carly gasps as Sam clenches her teeth. Ruby drags her out the door,

"Come on!"

Sam rolls her eyes and groans,

"We're _definitely _going to be seeing her around."

Carly turns to her,

"Why?"

"_Blakey_'s sister."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

After thinking for a moment she speaks,

"…We're still going to the party though."

Sam bites her lip,

"I know."

Freddie stands, paralyzed. Ignoring the comments made by the two girls,

'I feel so violated."

"Now you know how I feel, Frederica."

Sam groans,

"Why are all the Victors obsessed maniacs?"

_Silence._

"Nub, she unbuttoned your pants."

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Sam slams her locker door in annoyance,

"I can't believe we have to set up Joey and Ruby! They're good kids and yada yada… But this is ridiculous! We put together one 'good' date for Carly, and now we're a 24 hour business!"

Freddie puts his phone away, rolling his eyes,

"Sam, you're overreacting. Carly doesn't like Joey, and Ruby does. This was the outcome."

"That's it, let's just get this over with. We're talking to the bookworm."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Joey! Ugh, come on Fredalupe!"

* * *

The bell rings, signaling school dismissal. Sam catches her breath after explaining the situation to the _nerd_,

"So… do you like Ruby back?"

The boy fidgets nervously, looking up at Sam and Freddie,

"I do. She's a great girl… She really feels that way? ...Well, thanks for the tip."

Sam nods,

"So are you going to ask her out?"

Freddie puts his hand on Joey's shoulder,

"You can do this, man."

Joey takes a deep breath,

"I will sometime. Uh… thanks guys."

He leaves and heads off in the direction of the library,

Sam smiles as they watch him walk off,

"Aww dork love is so cute!"

"I didn't know you felt positive feelings for dorks… _Or_ that you could say 'aww', 'dork', and 'cute' in the same sentence."

Forgetting the nub behind her, she spins around,

"Sometimes, I really want to snap you like a twig."

"You _do _snap me like a twig."

"I never said I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Of course."

* * *

**So... What did you think? Any Ruby/Joey shippers? Want more of those two? Gibby should be returning shortly! So be prepared for some 'mermaid' awesomeness! Lilac will be flirting around with her 'celebrity' crush. AND Blake will definitely be back soon. **

** That chapter was pretty long, but fast-paced. I have no idea how that's possible but apparently, when Erin and I were thinking about the chapter, it just decided that it was going to be twice the length of the other chapters. **

** Review. Because we LOVE it! (I tried to indirectly quote Sam's "because I LOVE it." thing.) But, it does help out a lot, so we'd appreciate it.**

** Ok.**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -Diza & Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wassup home dogs? ****(Side note, I promise to never say that again) Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: _Yes_, Erin and I are _totally_ Dan Schneider. *cough* SARCASM *cough***

**-Diza & Erin**

* * *

Carly's face lightens as the four of them enter the mall,

"Yay! Shopping!"

She squeals and turns to Gibby,

"Come on, we have to go look for my dress for the party!"

She looks to her two other best friends,

"And _you two_, go buy a new printer! After the last one burned, I had to use my phone, and I'm lazy!"

The bubbly girl then swivels around, grabbing the hand of her friend. The two run, crazily, off to _Bloom Boutique_.

Sam rolls her eyes as she's left standing at the mall entrance with the dork,

"Why's she buying a dress _now_? The event isn't rolling around anytime soon, and it's not _prom_, just some stupid, overrated, party."

Freddie shrugs,

"I'm a guy. I don't have anymore idea than you."

Sam sighs,

"It's all Blake, and his little group of idiots' fault. Who do they think they _are_, glamorizing a party that's light-years away?"

"Did you just say light-years?"

"Yes, and that's the only _remotely _sci-fi thing, I will ever say."

"Touché. Come on."

He walks towards _Bright_, the electronics store, and motions for her to follow.

* * *

Sam looks around at the machines,

"A printer is like… $200. Does Carls _expect_ us to have that much pocket money?"

Freddie pulls out his wallet, and looks at the contents,

"I have about that much. I probably have a little something left over too."

The blonde-haired girl raises an eyebrow at him,

"You just _carry_ a couple hundred bucks wherever you go?"

The boy smirks,

"_Carly invited us to the mall_. I didn't think I would've left without being forced to buy _something_."

He sees her open her mouth to say something, out of the corner of his eye,

"And _yes_, I'll buy you a fat shake."

She eyes him suspiciously,

"Why are you being _especially _easy, today, Frednub?"

"Let's face it, I would've ended up buying it, either way."

"You've learned well, kid."

Sam feels someone bump into her,

"Oh, hi _Puckett_."

The boy smirks at her from behind his shades. He's wearing dark- probably _expensive_- jeans, and a leather jacket. Behind him are his usual posse, Jonah and Reuben, _today_ joined by Lilac, now dressed in fashion of similar price range. She smirks too. The younger girl runs up to Freddie chewing gum obnoxiously, now the same height as him with her stiletto heels, as Blake approaches Sam,

She groans,

"_Great_."

* * *

"What do you think about… this one?"

Carly asks Gibby, walking out of the fitting room, she's wearing a strapless turquoise dress that stops just before her knees.

"You look great in every single one of the 15 dresses you tried on. Pick a clothing line, and we can take a catalog."

She turns around to face the mirror,

"I kind of like this one. Hey, Gib, can you see what line this is from?"

He checks the label at the back of her dress,

"Uh… _Whisper_."

"Okay let me get out of this dress, can you ask for the catalog?"

"Yeah okay."

Gibby turns in the other direction, while Carly goes to change,

* * *

"So, what brings you here, Benson? Our parents said we could buy a couple TVs and microphones for the party, so here we are."

Freddie looks over at Blake, eyes shifting to Lilac as she fawns over him,

"Um, we're here to buy a printer…"

Lilac giggles,

"That's _so _cool."

Blake smirks,

"I'll leave you two alone. Jonah, Reuben, stay here. I'm gonna go pick out some stuff. Sammy, baby, you can stay right _there_."

Blake walks towards the Television aisle. Jonah crosses his arms like the cool guy he _isn't_, pretending to be some high-class bodyguard, while Reuben marvels at the gadgets around him.

While the two are distracted, Sam spots her chance at escape,

"I'm going to the water fountain."

Sam exits the store as Lilac presses Freddie up against a wall, he looks at his so-called 'friend' incredulously while dodging Blake's sister's advances,

"You're just going to _leave me_?"

Of course, even with the amount of jealousy that may or may _not_, be brewing up inside her, she can't abide from her Sam ways, just yet, as she leaves him behind.

* * *

"You want to go grab an ice coffee?"

Gibby asks, as he and Carly approach the center of the mall.

"Well… Okay. We can stay for a moment, but then we have to go check up on Sam and Freddie. I have a feeling they haven't bought a printer yet."

"To be honest, we haven't been here a long time. You're just a quick changer."

"And proud!"

She giggles as they reach the café,

"How may I help you?"

A tall brunette boy looks up at Carly from behind the counter.

"I'll have the Caramel Ice-Blend, please!"

He flashes a smile at her,

"And what can I get your friend?"

Gibby coughes,

"_Ahem_, I'll have the same thing."

"Alright, two Caramel Ice-Blends, that'll be $12.95."

Carly rummages through her wallet, but Gibby hands the employee the cash,

"Please Carly, it'll be my treat."

She smiles,

"Thanks, Gib!"

He smiles warmly at her, and then glares at the boy behind the counter, raising his hands in mock defeat, he walks away to prepare their order.

* * *

Carly sips her iced coffee, and Gibby looks up at her,

"Are you sure leaving Sam and Freddie alone together was a good idea? They're almost _never_ unsupervised."

Carly chuckles lightly,

"That's what I thought."

"Huh?"

"Sam and Freddie are alone together all the time. I used to think they only went to the park and the Groovy Smoothie, but apparently they go to the library on Wednesdays."

"If they're such good friends, why do they fight all the time?"

She shrugs,

"They're Sam and Freddie. Fighting isn't really _fighting_ to them anymore. They're just playing."

"So… they're just friends?"

"…I don't really know, to be honest. I think there's something there. I'm just not sure if they're aware of it, themselves."

* * *

"So… if we can't go out as boyfriend and girlfriend, do you wanna be my date to the party? It's going to be dangerous, for a little girl like me. Please? Come and protect me."

The girl has had Freddie cornered for the past 5 minutes. Sam has probably almost reached the water fountain by now. He rolls his eyes,

"No."

She whines,

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go out with you!"

"Okay, don't go out with me. Let's just have a little fun!"

"I'M NOT DATING YOU-"

She rolls her eyes, and pulls the gum out of her mouth, shoving it in his,

"Ugh, shut up."

He spits it out,

"What's wrong with you?"

"We all know _nothing_'s wrong with me."

"Yeah, just like '_nothing_'s wrong with your brother."

* * *

Sam smirks to herself, as she approaches the water fountain.

Lilac is incredibly annoying, but she can't help but laugh at the tech boy's struggle against her.

She _knows_ Freddie is significantly stronger now, and she finds the fact that he's still able to get pinned by a little girl, cute- erm, _amusing_.

She sweeps her hair over her shoulder as she leans down to take a drink from the water fountain. As she releases the button and stands up, she feels breathing on her neck.

She turns to the person behind her, and looks them in the eye, shocked by what she sees.

Sunglasses.

* * *

**A/N: HA. Cliffhanger! We will try to update soon, so don't worry. Erin and I have tons of fun writing this, so it's really cool that you guys are following along, or taking the time to read this.**

**Reviews are nice. I love them. Erin loves them. I bet you love them too. Circulate the energy by posting one!**

**-Diza & Erin**


End file.
